Quand Ron fait enfin quelque chose au goût d'Hermione
by NoodleGleek
Summary: Parce que le soir de la fête de la victoire de Gryffondor, Lavande n'était pas la personne que Ron aurait dû embrasser. Mais Lavande, elle, ne veut pas que l'histoire change.


_Bonjour ! Je change mes habitudes de gleek pour un O.S très court sur le RonxHermione (Rermione ? Ronmione ?). Il se situe dans le six, quand Ron fait gagner Gryffondor et qu'il y a une fête. En fait, j'ai un truc à dire aux deux trois personnes qui liront cet O.S –peut-être moins x)- : allez voir la fiction « I cut myself » de HeCutHimself, (je sais je fais de la pub c'est mal !), ça en vaut le coup d'œil, l'auteur est adorable, donc lâchez-vous si vous voulez mettre un review ! Sur ce, chut ! Le film commence… *sorstrèsvite*_

La fête battait son plein, des centaines d'élèves scandaient le nom du gardien qui les avait fait gagner.

_Ron ! Ron ! Ron ! Ron !_

Le même refrain, toujours. Le roux était aux anges, un sourire idiot et fier aux lèvres. Plusieurs autres garçons de l'équipe le soulevèrent dans les airs, agrandissant son sourire abruti et joyeux. Hermione secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé, puis lança au petit brun à côté d'elle un regard réprobateur.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, le réprimanda la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas lancé de sort de confusion, moi, la nargua-t-il.

- Ce… C'était pour des essais ! Là c'était un vrai match ! bredouilla Hermione.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait, sourit Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait, répéta son ami.

Il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche de poitrine, remplie d'une substance translucide légèrement dorée, et la secoua doucement vers son amie.

- …Tu ne l'as pas versée, murmura Hermione. Tu lui as fait croire que tu l'avais versée dans son verre, mais tu ne l'as pas versée.

Le brun hocha la tête, l'air plutôt fier de son stratagème. Hermione secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé, puis son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers la vedette de la soirée.

- Il a l'air idiot, s'amusa Hermione.

- Oui, mais… Il te plait quand même, lâcha Harry.

La jeune fille lui lança mi-paniqué mi étonné, auquel Harry répondit par un petit sourire narquois.

- Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ? C'est plus qu'évident. Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie.

- Comme pour toi, j'ai remarqué pour Ginny, tu sais.

Le garçon la regarda interloqué, et Hermione se moqua.

- Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ? C'est plus qu'évident. Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami.

Le brun tira la langue puis tous les deux observèrent de nouveau Ron. Mais le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit Lavande Brown, irrévocablement amoureuse de Ron depuis le début de l'année, le redescendre au sol et l'embrasser fougueusement. Toutes les couleurs du visage d'Hermione disparurent, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Alors que tout le monde applaudissait et poussait des cris de joie, elle commença à partir, le cœur brisé.

- Attends !

La voix de Ron la figea sur place un instant puis elle repartit. Cette fois, le roux la saisit par le bras, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il s'était apparemment débarrassé de Lavande, et elle devait se faire réconforter par ses amies…

Mais au moment où Ron l'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, elle ne pensa plus à… Fleur, ou quelque soit son nom.

Ron l'embrassait. Elle. Hermione répondit au baiser, vite intensifié par Ron qui pressa une main dans le bas de son dos pour la coller à lui.

Visiblement, Lavande n'allait pas se laisser décourager pour si peu. La jeune fille était tellement amoureuse du roux qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser à Hermione.

Elle leur sauta littéralement dessus, comme une furie, essayant de les séparer. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses cheveux hirsutes et elle avait l'air hors d'elle. La scène était probablement ridicule, mais Hermione était trop abasourdie pour réagir.

L'autre poussa Ron et fixa Hermione du regard rageusement. Cela faisait un peu peur, à vrai dire. Le silence était tombé dans la salle, et l'ambiance, volatilisée.

Silencieusement, Lavande sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione. A ce geste, Ron s'avança, se réveillant enfin, pour empêcher la folle, euh la jeune fille, de blesser Hermione.

- Attends mon Ron-Ron. J'ai quelque chose à faire, fit-elle tendrement.

Ce surnom ridicule sortit Hermione de son état second. La colère monta en elle. Mais pour qui cette fille se prenait ?! A son tour, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'autre fille.

Quelqu'un, dans l'assemblée, murmura assez fort pour que tout le monde entende :

- Alors là, Lavande est foutue.

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire satisfait, et réfléchit rapidement au sort qu'elle allait lancer. Qu'allait-elle faire subir à cette idiote qui l'empêchait d'embrasser Ron correctement ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil au roux qui paraissait à la fois inquiet et flatté –deux filles se battaient pour lui, après tout-, et eut un éclair de génie. Lavande prit alors la parole :

- Hermione Granger, je te provoque en duel !

Cette phrase eut pour effet de provoquer des chuchotements tout autour d'elles. Comme quoi, « cette soirée était vraiment géniale ».

- Tu acceptes surtout de te ridiculiser en public, répliqua Hermione.

Lavande rougit furieusement, puis commença à prononcer son sort. L'autre jeune fille ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et agita sa baguette dans un mouvement parfait en prononçant clairement sa formule.

- Crachelimace !

Ron, derrière, dit clairement : « Non, elle n'a pas fait ça… ». Il semblait partagé entre le rire et la surprise. Lavande eut un haut-le-cœur, tourna à un vert absolument hideux et commença à vomir des limaces.

Les amies de Lavande se précipitèrent pour l'aider, et au bout de deux limaces, Hermione annula le sort –par bonté, bien sûr. Lavande s'enfuit, et quelques personnes vinrent féliciter Hermione pour avoir défendu « son dû ». A cette expression, Harry à côté d'elle avait éclaté de rire puis avait décrété qu'il était d'accord.

Une fois que tout le monde s'était remis à faire la fête, une main se ferma sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Persuadée que c'était Ron, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, un sourire aux lèvres. Une voix masculine qui n'était pas celle du roux l'effaça aussitôt.

- Je n'espérais pas tant, se moqua le blond. Il parait que le Weasley t'a embrassé.

- En quoi ça te gêne, Malfoy ? Siffla-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça me gênait, contra Drago.

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, et Hermione prit une expression intriguée. Il secoua la tête dans une tentative étrange de se raisonner. La jeune fille entendit : « Sang de Bourbe » et « Pas pour moi ». Le blond regarda quelques instants ses lèvres avec une expression étrange, et Hermione commença à rougir, sans savoir trop quoi faire. Ron débarqua à ce moment là et fixa Drago avec un regard mauvais.

- Eloigne-toi d'elle, Malfoy.

Il le poussa sans ménagement avant de saisir la main d'Hermione. Ses yeux parcoururent la jeune fille, puis revinrent sur Drago qui avait l'air très mal à l'aise.

- Pars de Gryffondor, ordonna Ron.

- Je ne pars pas pour te faire plaisir, Weasley, cracha-t-il. Ça pue le sang de bourbe ici.

- Tu viens d'insulter Hermione là ? Grinça Ron.

- Ron, ça va, rassura la jeune fille.

Drago disparut dans la foule, et Ron entraîna Hermione dehors. Il regarda bien autour d'eux, méfiant.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde nous empêche d'être ensemble ? râla-t-il en revenant vers Hermione et en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

- Parce qu'avant nous ne faisions pas ça, sourit-t-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ron la regarda, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les joues rouges, puis prit son menton et l'embrassa à son tour. Quelques temps plus tard, il sépara doucement ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille, le souffle court.

- Je…Je ne voulais pas que Lavande m'embrasse, tout à l'heure, bredouilla-t-il. Je voulais que TOI tu m'embrasses. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, alors je l'ai fait pour toi. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

Hermione lia leurs doigts.

- Et je t'en suis reconnaissante, Ron Weasley. Cette fois, je n'ai rien à redire. Même si les aventures qui ont suivies ont été… Particulières.

- Ah ? S'amusa-t-il. Je m'attendais presque à un : « On embrasse comme ça. Pas comme çaaaaaaa ! ». Je l'ai donc bien fait ?

- Effectivement, confirma Hermione, les joues rouges. Arrête de ressasser ça, enfin !

- Empêche-moi de parler alors, la provoqua-t-il doucement.

- D'accord, rit-elle. Je te préfère silencieux, de toute façon.

Les lèvres d'Hermione étouffèrent le cri offusqué du roux plus efficacement que n'importe quoi.


End file.
